The Begining of Kingdom Hearts
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Hiatus
1. Prolog

The Begining of Kingdom Hearts : Other Series-opening

Kingdom Hearts

(Tetsuya Nomura)

Rating : PG-13(atau kayak rating asli gamenya)

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Romance

Disclaimer.. KH bukan milikku.. punyanya mas Tetsuya(yang bikin cerita asli)

Pinjem karakternya dari KH2 dan 358/2 days.

..PS2 tidak menyebut merek, dan itu konsole yang pengen aku beli sekarang karena PSP yg jaman dulu tipenya sudah tidak diproduksi. Hiks…

**Warning!**

_Cerita mungkin akan memakai cerita aslinya dengan dibumbui dan dicampur-campur dengan keinginan si penulis. Sedikit AU(mungkin)? Karena ini cerita tiba-tiba mendadak masuk kedalam pikiran saat iseng mencoba menggambar Namine. XD_

_Tapi,, selamat menikmati!_

**Prolog,**

Disebuah ruangan, terdapat sebuah televisi berlayar 21 inchi yang sedang menyala dengan layar biru. Sepertinya televisi itu sedang dipasang dalam mode AV. Tampak dua anak laki-laki, seorang berambut pirang yang memakai jaket warna putih dan satunya mempunyai rambut berwarna cokelat dengan rambut yang terlihat kaku sehingga seakan kalau jari kita dekatkan ke rambutnya akan terasa tertusuk duri. Dia memakai jaket hitam dan memakai sarung tangan. Mereka duduk di depan televisi dengan beralaskan karpet berwarna biru. Mereka sedang sibuk memasang sebuah konsole ke televisi itu. Sebuah konsole PS2 telah siap diletakkan di rak di bawah televisi. Semua kabel telah terpasang di tempatnya. Kini, layar televisi mulai mengeluarkan gambar dan bunyi pembukaan game PS2.

Seorang anak perempuan manis berambut merah sepanjang punggung yang memakai jaket warna pink dengan paduan warna putih sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dia hanya duduk di sebuah sofa mini di dekat anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan nyaman dan dengan sekali-kali menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Matanya kemudian beralih melihat kearah luar jendela. Air turun dengan irama yang cepat. Pandangan keluar jendela menjadi terlihat agak kabur. Kaca jendela juga menjadi berembun. Dan titik-titik air di jendela saling berebut turun seakan sedang berlomba. Ya, hari ini hujan turun. Walau tidak terlalu deras. Saat melirik jam, dia melihat kalau hari mulai beranjak sore. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 14.30. Dia, anak berambut cokelat dan seorang lagi datang ke tempat itu pukul 13.00 siang. Waktu itu hujan belum turun, namun telah menunjukkan tanda dengan langit yang mendung. Sudah 30 menit hujan turun.

Suara hujan tidak mempengaruhi kedua anak yang masih asyik meng utak-atik konsole. Tak berapa lama, anak yang berambut pirang mengeluarkan sebuah kepingan CD. Kepingan CD game Ps2 yang dia beli kemarin. Dia membeli dari pasar loak. Menurut penjualnya, game yang ada di dalam CD itu sangat bagus. Dia pintar memilih game dari ratusan judul yang ada di toko itu. Penjual itu mengatakan kalau hanya ada satu buah keluaran game dengan judul itu. Tentu saja si rambut pirang tidak percaya. Tetapi yang membuatnya tertarik untuk membeli adalah karena game itu dapat dimainkan lebih dari dua player. Padahal game itu berjenis RPG. Saat ditanya alasan kenapa bisa dimainkan lebih dari dua player. Sang penjual hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh dia mencoba memainkannya untuk mencari tahu.

Dari ruang sebelah, muncul seorang anak perempuan lain yang juga manis. Wajahnya seperti sebuah boneka. Dia berambut pirang pucat, mirip barbie. Rambutnya sama panjang dengan anak perempuan yang rambut merah tetapi gaya tatanan rambutnya berbeda. Dia hanya memakai baju terusan berwarna putih.

Anak perempuan itu berdiri dengan membawa buku gambar yang di dekap di dada dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya membawa sebuah tas berwarna cokelat tua.

**TBC***

Bilang yah, kalo mau nerusin membaca …atau R&R

Arigato!


	2. Chapter1:tertidur

The Begining of Kingdom Hearts : Other Series-opening

**Kingdom Hearts**

(Tetsuya Nakamura)

Rating : PG-13(atau kayak rating asli gamenya)

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Romance

Disclaimer.. KH bukan milikku.. punyanya mas Tetsuya(yang bikin cerita asli)

Pinjem karakternya dari KH2 dan 358/2 days.

_Italic : Bicara dalam hati/berpikir_

_Bold: Menekankan_

**Chapter 1- tertidur**

*Sebelumnya, Sora dan yang lain sedang berada di rumah Axel untuk mencoba game baru. Masuklah Namine dari ruang depan ke ruang tengah.*

"Hei teman-teman!" Namine bertanya dengan suara yang agak keras karena suara hujan sedikit mengganggu pendengaran.

"Apa kalian tahu dimana yang lain?" Dia berjalan masuk. Namine menyadari kalau orang yang ada di ruangan itu berkurang. Namine baru saja kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil buku gambar karena dia berjanji akan memperlihatkannya kepada Kairi. Walaupun hujan, Namine tidak khawatir karena rumahnya hanya disebelah.

Dua orang yang tadi sibuk dengan konsole menengok ke arah Namine dan tanpa sadar sama-sama menjawab."Mereka sedang keluar!" Lalu kembali asik dengan konsole mereka. CD game telah dimasukkan dan di layar televisi telah terlihat tulisan **'PLAY'** dan gambar sebuah hati.

Namine menghelai nafas. Ketika dia mendengar suara Kairi,"Ayo kemari..apa kamu membawa buku melukismu?aku ingin melihatnya!" Kairi tersenyum kepada Namine.

"Oya, mereka keluar untuk membeli makanan ringan..persediaan Axel sepertinya sudah habis." Kairi tertawa kecil.

Namine adalah teman Kairi, dia keponakan Roxas. Roxas dan Namine tinggal bersama. Namine suka sekali melukis. Kadang Kairi ingin bisa melukis seperti Namine.

Kemudian, rumah yang mereka kunjungi adalah rumah milik Axel. Dia agak laki-laki nyentrik dengan rambut merah jabrik tetapi panjang. Roxas dan Axel bertetangga. Kadang Axel suka usil dengan Namine sehingga membuat Roxas marah. Tetapi mereka berteman akrab.

Namine lalu meletakkan tas cokelat tua itu di karpet dan dia duduk. Kairi yang tadinya duduk di sofa lalu berpindah duduk di sebelah Namine.

"Kairi, sepertinya mereka berdua (melihat Sora dan Roxas) asyik sendiri. Bagaimana kalau aku ajari bagimana melukis?" Namine mengeluarkan isi dalam tas yang dibawanya. Di dalam tas itu ada beberapa kotak crayon. Kairi tentu saja senang.

"Oh, Namine! Terimakasih!" Dia memeluk Namine. Namine hanya tertawa.

"Ah, sampai lupa." Namine memperlihatkan buku gambarnya kepada Kairi, Kairi menerimanya dan membuka halaman pertama. Sebuah gambar bunga Matahari yang indah. Kairi terpesona. Dua gadis itu kemudian sibuk dengan buku gambarnya.

Beralih ke tempat Sora dan Roxas.

"Hm.. Baiklah Sora, kita akan mulai mencoba game ini." Roxas melihat kearah Sora dengan tatapan mata yang bersemangat.

"Yup!" Sora melihat kearah Roxas dengan tidak kalah semangat.

Roxas memegang stik game itu dan mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ke layar televisi.

Roxas telah menekan tombol enter. Lalu gambar hati yang ada di layar mulai bergerak ke tengah layar. Gambar hati itu pecah menjadi dua bagian dan bergerak menjauh kesamping. Lalu diatas gambar itu muncul sebuah tulisan **'KINGDOM HEARTS'** hati yang pecah di sebelah kanan berubah warna menjadi putih dan yang satunya menjadi hitam. Roxas lalu mengarahkan pilihan ke hati yang berwarna putih. Lalu muncul tulisan ketik nama. Empat tempat kosong muncul. Roxas melihat ke arah Sora untuk meminta pendapat. Sora hanya mengangguk. Roxas pun mulai menuliskan nama

*ROXAS

*SORA

*NAMINE

*KAIRI

_"Hm..apa benar game ini bisa dimainkan oleh lebih dari satu orang?"_ Roxas mulai percaya saat melihat game itu meminta empat nama.

Roxas lalu menekan enter kemudian hati yang berwarna putih itu menghilang. Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba ruangan itu seperti bergoyang. Tentu saja Sora dan Roxas langsung terkejut. Sedangkan Namine dan Kairi yang sedang melihat lukisan Namine uga berteriak.

Sora dan Roxas mulai berbalik dan Roxas menjatuhkan stik game yang dibawanya. Mereka melihat ke arah Namine dan Kairi. Wajah mereka menjadi agak pucat. Goyangan itu semakin hebat sehingga membuat mereka berempat menjadi pusing. Yang anehnya, tidak ada suatu barangpun yang jatuh akibat goncangan yang mereka rasakan, dan tiba-tiba suara hujan menjadi samar-samar menghilang. Seperti berpindah ke dalam dimensi yang lain.

"KAIRI!" Sora berteriak saat melihat Kairi yang jatuh tertidur.

"Namine!" Roxas juga berteriak memanggil Namine saat dia juga memejamkan mata dan jatuh tertidur seperti Kairi.

Kairi dan Namine telah tertidur dan mulai tertelan kegelapan. Sora kebingungan, dia menoleh kearah Roxas. Roxas juga mulai memejamkan matanya, ketika Sora akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Roxas, Roxas telah hilang seperti pasir hitam yang tertiup angin.

"Uugh..apa yang sebenarnya-" Sora juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Dia mulai pelan-pelan merasakan tubuhnya yang tadinya duduk menjadi berubah posisi tidur dan seperti Roxas, tubuhnya hilang seperti terbawa angin.

Suara hujan kembali mulai terdengar dan di ruangan itu sudah tidak lagi terlihat Sora dan yang lain. Ruangan yang kosong dengan buku gambar yang terbuka di atas karpet juga televisi dan game konsole yang masih tetap menyala. Di layar televisi itu hanya ada tulisan. 'THE GAME IS BEGIN, JURNEY WAITING FOR YOU'

*TBC

Fufufu, tepat seperti yang **Ventus Hikari** tebak. Yup, mereka masuk ke dalam game. Terimakasih atas Reviewnya(hiks). Aku merasa senang sekali ada yang me-review! Karena **Ven** menebak ada konslet ato rusak. Tiba-tiba terpikir bagaimana adegan cara saat mereka masuk ke dalam game itu.

Aku masi belajar untuk membuat cerita. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.*Nunduk*

Btw, apa ada masukan mereka akan ke dunia apa saat pertama mereka terbangun?

R&R,


	3. Chapter 2:Terjadi Lagi

The Begining of Kingdom Hearts : Other Series-opening

**Kingdom Hearts**

(Tetsuya Nakamura)

Rating : PG-13(atau kayak rating asli gamenya)

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Romance

Disclaimer.. KH bukan milikku.. punyanya mas Tetsuya(yang bikin cerita asli)

Pinjem karakternya dari KH2 dan 358/2 days.

Akhirnya teman-teman muncul.. Axel, Riku dan Xion!

**Chapter 2-Terjadi Lagi**

*Sebelumnya, Sora dan lainnya telah masuk ke dalam game*

Suara hujan masih terdengar dari luar. Dari pintu depan, masuk tiga orang yang memakai jas hujan. Payung yang mereka pakai sudah mereka lipat dan mereka letakkan ke tempat payung yang sudah tersedia di ruang depan. Mereka adalah Riku, Xion dan Axel.

"Uh, kenapa aku yang harus membeli snack sih? Aku kan tuan Rumah? Ingat itu.." Axel menggerutu, diletakkannya tas plastik berisi makanan ke lantai. Dia lalu mulai melepas jas hujannya. Sementara itu, Riku yang juga membawa tas berisi minuman juga meletakkan tas itu di bawah. Lalu membuka jas hujannya. Bawaan Xion paling ringan, dia tersenyum dan juga mulai membuka jas hujannya.

Ya, mereka yang bertugas untuk membeli cemilan. Sebagai tuan rumah, Axel sudah ditetapkan untuk membeli makanan, lalu tiga sisa anak laki-laki suit. Riku kalah dari Sora dan Roxas. Entah kenapa saat Riku mengeluarkan gunting, Sora dan Roxas mengeluarkan kertas. Karena yang kalah ada dua, maka suit diulang. Ketika Riku mengeluarkan kertas, Sora dan Roxas sama-sama mengeluarkan gunting. Riku merasa telah ditipu, tetapi akhirnya dia menyerah juga saat Sora bilang ingin melihat game yang dibeli Roxas.

Xion ikut karena dia yang membawa uangnya, mereka patungan. Waktu itu, Namine baru pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil buku melukisnya. Karena itu Roxas yang membayar. Toh, mereka juga saudara.

Xion tinggal serumah dengan Axel. Xion dapat dibilang menumpang dirumah Axel. Sudah satu tahun lamanya Xion dan Axel bersama. Namine sering bermain dengan Xion.

Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Kairi, apa Namine sudah kembali?" Xion bertanya sambil berlari-lari kecil ke ruangan tengah. Setelah sampai disana, dia melihat ke dalam ruangan. Tetapi, matanya sama sekali tidak menangkap tanda-tanda kehidupan. Xion kemudia berjalan dan berhenti, dia berdiri di dekat karpet biru dan memandang keseluruh ruangan. Matanya menyipit saat melihat layar televisi menyala hanya dengan sebuah tulisan 'WAITING' dan stik konsole yang tergeletak di bawah.

"Hei Xion, ada apa?kenapa kamu diam saja?" Riku yang baru saja sampai ke ruangan itu memperhatikan Xion yang berdiri terdiam. Hal itu membuat Riku penasaran.

"Oh ya, dimana Sora dan yang lain?" Riku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, tetapi tidak ada siapapun. Dia lalu meletakkan bawaannya ke meja. Axel yang berjalan di belakang Riku juga meletakkan tas yang dia bawa ke meja.

"Me..mereka hilang?" Xion tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tas yang di bawanya. Dia lalu berpaling dan menatap Riku dan Axel.

"Heh?hilang bagaimana maksudmu Xion?" Axel terlihat bingung.

"Mungkin mereka sedang ke kamar mandi atau ke tempat lain.." Riku memberi pendapat. Dia mulai berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, coba aku cek-" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Xion langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Riku dan Axel saling berpandangan.

"Sora!Kairi! Kalian dimana?" Riku mulai ikut menjadi cemas. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan sambil memanggil-manggil nama mereka.

"Uuuurgh..sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi.." Axel mulai menggaruk-ngaruk rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Roxas!Namine!"

Di ruang tengah,

"Mereka tidak ada di kamar mandi, kamarku, kamar Axel, ataupun dapur.." Xion mulai berbicara. Mereka duduk diatas karpet biru. Axel membelakangi televisi.

"Mereka juga tidak mungkin pulang atau ke rumah Roxas karena pintu depan tidak dikunci." Riku menambahkan, dia sedang mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sora. Tetapi tidak bisa dihubungi. Riku juga mencoba menelepon Kairi, tetapi sama seperti Sora. Telepon Kairi tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Apa mungkin mereka menakuti kita?" Axel berkata dengan serius. Riku dan Xion melihat ke arahnya dengan mengenyitkan alis mereka. Axel terbatuk untuk dapat melarikan diri dari tatapan mereka berdua. Akhirnya Riku dan Xion hanya menarik nafas dan mengibaskan tangan di udara.

"Tidak mungkin.."

"..."

"Kalau begitu coba kita periksa ruangan ini..mungkin akan ada petunjuk." Axel memberi sugesti lain.

"Oke." Riku mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela, Xion mengambil buku gambar yang tergeletak diatas karpet. Sedangkan Axel berbalik menghadap televisi dan konsole yang masih menyala. Dia bermaksud mematikannya dengan menekan off. Tetapi konsole itu masih tetap menyala. Dia terdiam, lalu mencoba mencabut colokan televisi tetapi televisi itu masi tetap menyala. Merasakan keanehan, Axel lalu memanggil Riku dan Xion.

"Riku, Xion. Coba kemari.." Mereka menghampiri Axel yang duduk di depan televisi. Riku duduk di kanan Axel dan Xion di kiri. Axel meraih stik konsole yang ada di dekat dan menekan tombol 'Enter'.

"Aku tidak bisa mematikan game ini." Riku menyipitkan matanya saat melihat colokan kabel yang sudah dilepaskan tetapi game itu masih menyala. Bahkan piringan game masih berputar.

"Mungkin mereka ada di dalam game ini?" Axel bicara sambil mencoba menekan tombol-tombol. Mungkin hal ini hal tergila yang Riku dengar keluar dari mulut Axel. Tetapi, tidak ada penjelasan lain bagaimana mereka tiba-tiba menghilang. Maka dia pun hanya memperhatikan layar televisi.

Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, Axel dapat kembali ke menu utama. Diliatnya pecahan hati yang berwarna putih berisikan ke empat nama pemain. Dia lalu memilih hati hitam dan muncul empat tempat kosong. Xion memperhatikan layar itu.

"Coba ketik nama kita." Xion masih melihat ke arah layar.

Axel mulai mengetik nama:

*AXEL

*XION

*RIKU

'Enter'

"TEETTTTTTT.." Proses masukan tidak dapat diterima.

"Uh, tidak bisa.." Axel frustasi. Tiba-tiba di layar muncul tulisan. 'Double mode', lalu di tempat kosong terakhir terisi huruf-huruf yang berganti secara acak.

"Sepertinya kamu harus menekan tombol enter Axel.." Riku menepuk bahu axel.

"..." Axel pun menekan enter lalu perlahan huruf-huruf itu berhenti. Lalu muncul nama Sora.

Axel menekan enter sekali lagi dan proses berhasil. Di layar televisi, muncul tulisan..

**'READY FOR YOUR FATE. DON'T THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN'**

**'HEART IS REAL, BUT YOU JUST CAN'T SEE THROUGH. FEEL IT TO KNOW'**

**'YOUR DUTY WILL MORE DIFFICULT, YOU MUST TRUST YOURSELF'**

**'DON'T FORGET. YOU ARE NOT ALONE'**

Setelah tulisan itu menghilang, tiba-tiba tubuh Axel menjadi transparan, Xion yang melihat hal itu berteriak histeris. Riku pun juga terkejut, Axel hanya terdiam saat melihat stik konsole yang dia pegang terjatuh.

"Ah..sepertinya aku benar.." Hanya itu ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan dia menghilang.

"Jadi benar Sora dan yang lain terhisap ke dalam game-" Riku memperhatikan dirinya dan Xion juga mulai menghilang. Wajah Xion menjadi agak pucat tetapi dia akhirnya bisa tenang. Maka, sekali lagi. Ruangan itu menjadi sunyi kembali. Hujan pun akhirnya suah berhenti. Sebuah pelangi muncul di langit.

Di layar kini tertulis **'THE GAME PROGRESS IS COMPLETE. DON'T LOST YOUR HEARTS!"**

TBC*

yup,chapter 2 akhirnya selesai!hehe

Terimakasih kepada **Ventus Hikari**, baiklah. Sora akan berada di dark side di awal(baru merencanakan setelah membaca ide-idenya). Terimakasih atas reviewnya!dan terimakasih sudah membaca kelanjutannya. Hehehe

Buat **Vi chaN91312**, ah iya. Maksudnya sepupu..tapi jadi paman juga gapapa deh. Makasie atas reviewnya!

Buat Shion **Shihakami-UchiFAN 4ever**, makasie atas favenya.

Pip,pip-

Cerita berikutnya. Permainan pun telah di mulai. Di dunia Kingdom Hearts, petualangan telah menanti mereka...

Note: kalau mau, Liat ke Deviant ku blackmagicseal.

Buat ilustrasi, tapi gambarnya gak gitu bagus. Hehehehehe

R&R?


	4. chapter3:Destiny Island part1

Kingdom Hearts

(Tetsuya Nomura)

Rating : PG-13(atau kayak rating asli gamenya)

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Romance

Disclaimer.. KH bukan milikku.. punyanya mas Tetsuya(yang bikin cerita asli)

Pinjem karakternya dari KH2 dan 358/2 days.

Penulis mengepost fic ini sambil makan KEBAB, ada yang sudah pernah makan?

Note: '.. ..' suara yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya.

Italic: berpikir

**Warning!**

_Cerita mungkin akan memakai cerita aslinya dengan dibumbui dan dicampur-campur dengan keinginan si penulis. Sedikit AU(mungkin)? Karena ini cerita tiba-tiba mendadak masuk kedalam pikiran saat iseng mencoba menggambar Namine. XD_

_Tapi,, selamat menikmati!_

~Destiny Island

Chapter 3

**part one.**

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara debur ombak. Sora merasakan sesuatu yang kasar di bawahnya. Ya, pasir menempel di kulitnya. Sora perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dipandangnya lautan yang biru. Matahari berada diantara langit dan lautan. Sora kemudian mencoba menggerakkan jarinya. Perlahan dia mulai memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Uh..apa yang terjadi..kepalaku sakit." Sora memegang kepalanya, dia mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sora..?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia menoleh. Dilihatnya Roxas yang berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu dia juga melihat Namine dan Kairi berjalan di belakang Roxas.

"Kairi, Namine..untung mereka selamat.." Sora menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Roxas sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Untung saja kami dapat menemukanmu. Waktu aku tersadar, hanya ada Kairi dan Namine yang tertidur di dekatku." Roxas mengulurkan tangannya. Sora menerimanya dan dia berdiri. Dipandanginya wajah Roxas. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kairi dan Namine, lalu kembali menatap Roxas."Dimana kita?jangan-jangan ini-" Roxas hanya mengangguk. Bayangan saat tiba-tiba terjadi goncangan dan saat teman-temannya menghilang ditelan kegelapan kembali terlintas dipikiran Sora. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya."Kenapa bisa begini.." Dia berkata lirih dan seakan berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Roxas yang melihat wajah temannya itu merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat mereka menjadi entah berada dimana.

"Roxas.." Kairi yang berdiri disamping Namine tersenyum."Ini bukan kesalahanmu.." Roxas agak terkejut. Kairi seolah dapat membaca pikirannya. Dilihatnya Namine juga tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba Roxas merasa tangannya di genggam agak keras. Dilihatnya Sora. Dia juga tersenyum. Roxas merasa agak lega. Sora lalu melepaskan genggamannya dan mengamati sekitar. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di lautan. Cahaya warna orange mulai menghilang. Angin mulai berhembus cukup kencang.

"Roxas, lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk beristirahat.." Namine memegang roknya yang terkena angin. Mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju. Roxas dan Sora mulai berjalan kearah Namine dan Kairi. Kairi melihat sebuah pintu, mereka lalu berjalan mendekati pintu yang berada di dekat kolam air. Roxas dan Sora mencoba membukanya dan mereka berhasil. Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Setelah mereka berempat masuk, Roxas pun menutup pintunya. Di dalam ruangan itu, tidak terdapat barang-barang. Seperti gudang yang tidak terpakai. Terdapat tangga yang panjang menuju ke atas. Mereka berempat penasaran menuju kemana tangga itu berakhir? Tetapi, hal yang dapat mereka lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu pagi tiba dan memulai memahami apa yang terjadi dan sebaiknya dilakukan. Walaupun mereka baru saja terbangun, tetapi entah kenapa badan mereka terasa lelah sekali. Akhirnya, di dalam kegelapan di gudang itu. Mereka berempat tertidur lagi.

'Sora..'

_"Uh..siapa?siapa yang memanggilku?"_ Sora melihat sebuah bayangan. Bayangan pendek dan mempunyai telinga besar. Sora mencoba mendekati bayangan itu, namun kakinya tertahan. Tiba-tiba kaki Sora seperti terperosok dan tertarik. Sora mencoba berteriak tetapi tidak keluar suara apapun. Bayangan itu semakin menghilang, tetapi Sora masih bisa mendengar suara.

'Kuatkan dirimu dan jangan sampai terpengaruh oleh ilusi. Jawaban yang kau cari ada di hatimu..' Sora sudah terhisap sampai di dada. Seberapapun dia memberontak, kegelapan itu tetap pelan-pelan menelannya. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya diatas Sora, Sora mencoba menggapainya. Lalu saat Sora menyentuh cahaya itu, dan dia kembali dapat berbicara. Kegelapan yang menghisap tubuhnya telah hilang. Sora merasakan sesuatu berada di tangannya. Ketika dia buka, dia menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kunci. Ketika Sora mengamatinya, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda hitam menyerangnya. Sora terkejut dan berteriak."GYAaa!"

"P L A A K!" Sora terbangun. Pipi kirinya terasa sakit. Dilihatnya Kairi di depannya memandanginya. Lalu Roxas dan Namine terlihat agak terkejut.

"Um, Kairi..apa yang kau lakukan?" Sora memegang pipinya dengan tangan kirinya. Dia bisa menduga bahwa di pipinya terdapat bekas tamparan.

"Membangunkanmu bodoh.." Kairi menghelai nafas."Dari tadi kamu berbicara dalam tidur. Roxas sudah mencoba membangunkanmu, tetapi kamu tetap berteriak-teriak. Ada apa Sora?" Kairi kini hanya menatap Sora.

"Aku bermimpi buruk~, aku.." 'KRUYUUK..' Perut Sora berbunyi. Semua terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari makanan.." Namine berkata sambil tersenyum. Kairi mengangguk setuju. Roxas menggaruk kepalanya dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa tubuhnya. Sementara itu Sora masih duduk.

"Ayo Sora~" Kairi mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan keluar bersama Namine. Ketika Sora akan berdiri, dia merasakan tangan kanannya menggenggam sesuatu. Dibukanya tangan kanannya, sebuah kalung seperti dalam mimpinya. Sora merasa penasaran, tetapi hanya menyimpan kalung itu di saku celananya dan dia keluar dari gudang itu mengikuti teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana mereka?" Sebuah suara terdengar. Lalu muncul seseorang berbaju hitam yang duduk di sebuah kursi berwarna putih. Di ruangan itu terdapat tiga belas kursi.

"Sudah dipastikan.. Mereka ada di Destiny Island.." Muncul lagi orang yang juga memakai baju berwarna hitam.

"Apa orang yang kita cari ada diantara mereka?"Kini suara perempuan terdengar dan dia juga muncul dan duduk di kursi. Rambutnya berwarna kuning.

"Bagaimana dengan tiga orang yang kita temukan?" Orang yang berbaju hitam yang bernama Xemnas bertanya.

"Kita tunggu sampai mereka sadar. Mungkin mereka mengenal target kita. Kita bisa memanfaatkan mereka atau kita dapat mencuci otak mereka dan merekrut mereka menjadi anggota. Lebih banyak lebih baik untuk segera mencapai tujuan organisasi kita. Kita hanya harus waspada dengan raja dari Kingdom Hearts. Selama ini, dia selalu berada di tengah jalan kita.

"Nah, apa kalian sudah mengerti?kami berdua akan mencari air untuk minum dan jamur disekitar tempat ini. Sora dan Roxas, kalian mencari ikan, kayu bakar, dan apa yang dapat kita makan.." Kairi membagi tugas. Mereka mengangguk. Kairi dan Namine pergi mencari sesuatu untuk menampung air yang ada di kolam. Roxas dan Sora saling pandang dan mulai berlari ke arah pantai. Di tepi pantai, agak jauh dari ombak mereka lalu melepaskan sepatu, jaket dan Sora melepaskan sarung tangannya. Air laut pun menyentuh kaki mereka.

"Sora, ayo kita lihat siapa yang bisa dapat dua ikan paling cepat.." Roxas mulai berlari ke dalam air.

"Ok~" Sora mengikutinya dengan semangat.

Sementara itu ditempat Namine dan Kairi.

"Kairi, Itu jamur beracun.." Kairi menghentikan tangannya yang hampir menyentuh jamur itu. Lalu memandang Namine.

"Kamu pintar sekali Namine~" Namine tersenyum. Mereka sudah mendapat air minum dan bahkan mendapat tali, kain saat mereka menaiki tangga yang menuju ke semacam rumah pohon.

"Kairi, lihat pulau kecil itu. Lihat, ada penyeberangannya. Darimana ya?" Kairi telah selesai mengumpulkan jamur.

"Kamu ingat tangga yang ada di dalam gudang?bagaimana kalau kita lihat. Anak laki-laki juga belum selesai. Mereka lalu meletakkan yang mereka temukan di dalam kain dan mereka ikat dengan tali. Kairi dan Namine kemudian membuka pintu gudang itu dan mereka mulai menaiki tangga. Kairi membuka pintu dan melihat pulau kecil itu. Mereka berjalan dan telah sampai. Mereka dapat melihat Sora dan Roxas yang sedang berenang. Sepertinya mereka telah mendapatkan ikan.

"Roxas!Sora~" Kairi melambaikan tangan. Mendengar ada yang memanggil nama mereka, mereka memandang ke tempat suara itu berasal. Mereka lalu berenang menuju ke arah pulau kecil itu. Entah kenapa, di depan pulau kecil ada sebuah tangga dari tali. Roxas naik pertama dan Sora selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kalian disini?" Roxas yang basah kuyup menyeka matanya dari air yang mengalir dari rambutnya. Sora juga melakukannya.

"Ingat tangga yang ada di gudang kemarin?tangga itu berhubungan dengan tempat ini.." Namine menunjukkan pintu diseberang jembatan.

"Ayo kita kembali dan mulai mengumpulkan bahan makanan yang sudah kita peroleh. Lalu, kita harus mendiskusikan hal selanjutnya yang harus dilakukan. Bagaimana cara agar dapat keluar dari game ini. Biasanya, dalam game selalu ada apa yang harus dilakukan oleh pemain.." Kairi mencoba mengeluarkan hal yang dia pikirkan saat pertama mereka sampai ditempat ini. Ketiga temannya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan. Langit yang biru, suara ombak dan burung camar menghias di pagi ini.

Kayu untuk membakar telah dikumpulkan, ikan dan jamur yang mereka temukan telah dijajar dan ditusukkan ke sebuah kayu. Roxas telah menyalakan api dengan menggosok-gosokkan kayu. Teman-temannya memberi semangat. Mereka duduk di dekat sebuah jembatan penghubung dari kayu yang sudah rusak yang menghubungkan gudang tempat mereka tidur dengan tempat yang belum mereka capai.

Setelah api menyala, mereka lalu membakar makanan itu dan makan. Setelah selesai, Namine menyiram air untuk mematikan api. Sora dan Roxas sudah memakai pakaian mereka, celana mereka juga sudah kering.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di pulau ini. Kami tadi juga menemukan sebuah perahu yang terikat saat kami berenang. Tetapi saat memandang ke arah lautan lepas, tidak terlihat ada pulau lain dari tempat ini.." Roxas mulai berbicara.

"Kami juga menemukan seperti bentuk dek kapal yang tersambung dengan pulau ini saat mendapatkan tali ini, lihat.." Semua melihat ke arah Kairi menunjuk. Ada seperti menara pengawas dan kami belum melihat ada apa sampai dibalik tanjakan itu.

"Hei Roxas~"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pikir Riku dan yang lain akan kebingungan mencari kita yang menghilang?"Pertanyaan Sora membuat mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Aww, aku lupa dengan Xion dan Axel.." Namine memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Benar, aku juga lupa dengan mereka. Apa mereka tahu kalau kita telah terhisap ke dalam game dan ada di tempat yang aneh.." Kairi menatap ke arah langit. Mata Kairi menangkap sesuatu yang bersinar. Sebuah benda terjatuh. Jatuh menyimpang dari tempat mereka duduk dan terdengar suara tubrukan.

"A..apa itu?" Roxas langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah benda itu terjatuh.

"Hei Roxas, tunggu aku!"Sora juga bangkit dan meninggalkan Namine dan Kairi. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sora dan Roxas.

"Riku..hei, ayo bangun.." Axel mencoba membangunkan Riku. Diguncang-guncang tubuh Riku. Dia mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Axel, jangan guncang Riku seperti itu." Di dekat Axel, Xion sedang berdiri.

"Ah, Xion.. Tetapi orang ini tetap tidur. Aku jadi ingin memukulnya. Lagipula kita perlu Riku untuk mendiskusikan apa yang harus kita lakukan. Axel memandang ke seluruh ruangan. Axel yang pertama kali tersadar. Ada tiga tempat tidur disana. Tidak ada perabotan yang berarti. Tidak ada jendela dan pintu yang Axel temukan terkunci. Ruangan itu cukup besar dan Axel tidak mempunyai ide dimana mereka. Axel kemudian membangunkan Xion. Setelah Xion terbangun, Axel mencoba membangunkan Riku tetapi sampai saat ini mata Riku masih tertutup.

"Apa yang salah dengan anak ini?" Axel akhirnya menyerah.

'Riku, kau mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar..'

"Siapa?"

'Kau harus segera menemukannya sebelum terlambat..sebelum jatuh ke dalam kegelapan..'

"Siapa? Kenapa tahu namaku?" Riku kemudian membuka matanya. Dia memandang langit-langit.

"Riku?kau sudah sadar?" Xion yang mendengar suara Riku menengok ke arah Riku yang masih tidur di tempat tidur. Matanya telah terbuka dan menatap Xion. Axel yang duduk di dekat Xion juga menengok.

"Siapa yang tahu namanu? Apa kau sedang bermimpi?"

"M.. Yeah.. Ini, dimana?"Axel dan Xion bertukar pandangan.

"Oke, oke. Ayo kita cerna keadaan kita sekarang.."

"Apa ini?"

"Hm.. Sebuah buku?" Sora mengambil buku itu. Buku dengan sampul yang polos. Dibukanya halaman depan. Ada sebuah gambar hati berwarna biru.

Bertuliskan Kingdom Hearts. Sora membuka halaman selanjutnya tetapi halaman itu kosong.

"Hei Sora, judul buku ini mirip dengan game yang kita mainkan. Mungkin buku ini berisi petunjuk dalam permainan ini." Roxas mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sora.

"Roxas?apa yang kalian temukan?" Namine telah berada di depan Roxas. Dia memandang ke arah buku yang dipegang oleh Roxas. Sedangkan Kairi memandang ke tempat bekas buku itu terjatuh. Penasaran, dia mengamati lubang itu dengan teliti. Ketika yang lain sedang mendiskusikan tentang buku yang mereka temukan, kairi merasakan sesuatu. Ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditarik ke arah samping. Tanpa sadar, Kairi berjalan menuju ke tempat di dekat kolam air dan memasuki lorong yang tersembunyi tertutup daun-daun. Sora yang sadar Kairi menghilang sempat melihat Kairi masuk ke dalam daun-daun dan berlari menuju kesana.

"Kairi!" Sora sudah masuk dan menemukan sebuah lorong. Dia berlari menyusuri lorong itu.

"Sora!" Roxas yang khawatir segera menggenggam tangan Namine dan berjalan ke arah Sora menghilang.

"Kairi, Kairi!"Sora berhenti berlari ketika menemukan Kairi berdiri terdiam di dalam gua itu. Di depan Kairi terdapat sebuah pintu.

"Kairi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari?" Sora berjalan mendekat dan mencoba menepuk bahu Kairi. Dalam waktu sekejab, Sora merasa ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam dirinya. Tetapi ketika Kairi memalingkan wajahnya perasaan aneh yang Sora rasakan sudah menghilang.

"Sora.." Suara Kairi lirih.

"Kairi, Sora.." Roxas dan Namine telah berada di tempat Sora berdiri sebelumnya.

"Plok, plok, plok" Perhatian mereka teralih oleh suara tepukan tangan. Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul dari tempat yang gelap di samping Sora dan Kairi yang sedang berdiri.

"Kami sudah menunggu kedatanganmu Princes of hearts. Dengan hati milikmu, kami selangkah akan dapat menyelesaikan misi. Sora langsung waspada, dia melindungi Kairi. Kini Sora berada diantara orang asing itu dan Kairi, Roxas melindungi Namine.

"Jangan menghalangi.." Sesuatu seperti es keluar dari tangan orang berjubah hitam itu, langsung menusuk ke jantung Sora.

"SORA!" Semua menjerit.

**Ventus Hikari!HOHOHO, Jadi Xion menjadi kegelapan juga yah? OKE deh.. tapi peran mereka masih sedikit nih, masi tentang Sora dkk. Makasih ide-idenya!**

TBC


	5. chapter4:Destiny Island part2

The Begining of Kingdom Hearts : Other Series-opening

Kingdom Hearts

(Tetsuya Nomura)

Rating : PG-13(atau kaya rating asli gamenya)

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Romance

Disclaimer.. KH bukan milikku.. punyanya mas Tetsuya(yang bikin cerita asli)

Pinjem karakternya dari KH2 dan 358/2 days.

**Warning!**

_Cerita mungkin akan memakai cerita aslinya dengan dibumbui dan dicampur-campur dengan keinginan si penulis. Sedikit AU(mungkin)? _

_Tapi,, selamat menikmati!_

~Destiny Island~

Chapter 4

**part two.**

Sora melihat ke arah dadanya yang tertusuk."Apakah aku akan kalah disini?" Sora dapat merasakan tubuhnya menjadi dingin dan nafasnya memburu. Dia lalu menatap sosok bayangan berjubah hitam. Sora dapat mendengar teriakan teman-temannya yang memanggil namanya. Sora melihat wajah Roxas yang marah, Namine yang menjerit, lalu Kairi..semua menjadi berwarna putih.

"Sora.." Sora menoleh dan melihat seseorang yang sedang nenyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"..Riku?"

"Hei bodoh, jangan diam saja.." Riku melihat kearah Sora dengan tatapan seolah terganggu."Apa harus selalu aku yang memberitahumu?" Riku memutar bola matanya."Kairi sudah menyerahkan hatinya padamu..jadi, kau harus menjaganya."

"Hati?" Sora memegang dadanya. Dia bingung. Matanya menatap Riku. Riku kemudian tertawa.

"Bukan secara harafiah Sora.."Riku menunjuk ke arah tangan Sora yang memegang dadanya dengan telunjuknya."Tapi rasakanlah.." Riku tersenyum dan menghilang. Sora lalu membuka tangannya.

"Kalung ini.."

"SORA!" Roxas berlari ke arah bayangan berjubah hitam dan melayangkan pukulan, tetapi dapat ditangkis hanya dengan satu tangan. Roxas mundur kebelakang. Tangannya terasa sakit."Sial..seperti memukul kaca.." Roxas khawatir dengan Sora. Roxas dapat melihat tidak ada darah ataupun bekas luka. Hanya saja Roxas tahu, sesuatu yang berbentuk es dari tangan bayangan itu yang menyambung dengan Sora adalah nyata.

"Serahkan prince of hearts dan aku akan membiarkan kalian.." Orang berjubah hitam itu lalu memandang buku yang dibawa oleh Namine."Buku itu juga.." Namine langsung memeluk buku yang dia bawa dengan erat.

"Kau.." Orang berjubah hitam itu terdiam saat melihat Sora memegang batang es yang menghubungkan mereka dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan Sora yang bergetar mencoba memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Dia mengeluarkan kalung yang ia dapat dari mimpinya.

"Tidak mungkin.." Orang berjubah hitam mulai mengeluarkan es dengan tangannya yang lain untuk mencegah apapun yang akan Sora lakukan tetapi terlambat. Kalung tersebut berubah menjadi sesuatu. Sebuah pedang, tetapi berbentuk sebuah kunci. Sora menggenggam erat dan menangkis es yang akan mengenainya. Digunakannya benda itu untuk memukul batang es yang menancap di dadanya dan es itu pecah sehingga membuat orang yang memakai jubah hitam itu mundur ke belakang.

"Kau..keyblader..bagaimana bisa keyblade itu berada ditanganmu?" Sora yang masih terengah-engah, memakai keybladenya untuk membantu menopang tubuhnya.

"Kalau begini, tidak ada cara lain." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang terbuat dari kaca. Di dalam botol itu terdapat cairan berwarna ungu. Botol itu dilemparnya ke tanah sehingga pecah. Muncul asap yang langsung menyelimuti seluruh ruangan di gua itu.

"Apa ini?" Roxas menutup hidungnya. Dia dapat melihat Sora dan Kairi, tetapi tidak untuk orang yang menjadi musuh mereka. Saat asap itu mulai menghilang, orang berjubah hitam itu juga menghilang.

"Ro..Roxas.." Roxas waspada saat mendengar panggilan Namine.

"Ada apa Namine?" Roxas melihat ke arah Namine.

"Sora.." Namine hanya berkata lirih. Roxas dengan cepat menoleh ke tempat Sora terakhir berdiri. Dia memegang kedua matanya yang tertutup dan terlihat sangat kesakitan. Roxas langsung berlari menuju ketempat Sora sementara Namine merasa ada yang aneh dengan buku dalam pelukannya langsung merasa dia harus membukanya. Ketika buku itu dibuka. Di halaman yang tadinya kosong menjadi terisi. Sebuah gambar seorang puteri yang mirip dengan Kairi dan gambar itu bernama Prince of heart. Disampingnya ada gambar sebuah hati tetapi hati tersebut kosong. Namine tidak paham dengan apa yang dia lihat. Roxas yang kini berusaha memegang Sora terlihat panik.

"Sora, Sora! Ada apa denganmu?" Roxas mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sora. Matanya masih tertutup.

"Ro..xas..bagaimana Kairi?" Roxas langsung memandang ke arah Kairi. Dia berada di depan pintu yang terpasang di dinding gua itu. Tangannya menyentuh pintu kayu itu. Roxas tidak dapat melihat wajah Kairi karena dia membelakangi mereka.

"Kairi baik-baik saja.." Sebenarnya Roxas tidak yakin."Sora, ada apa dengan matamu?" Roxas kini lebih berkosenterasa kepada Sora.

"Mataku sakit.."

"Coba aku lihat.." Pelan-pelan Sora membuka matanya. Roxas yang selalu menemukan mata berwarna biru saat memandang wajah Sora menjadi terkejut melihat dua buah bola mata yang kini menatap dia kembali berwarna emas."Sora.. Warna bola matamu..berwarna emas.."

"Eh?"

"Sora.." Kairi memandang Sora dan Roxas."Buka pintu ini.."

_"Sora.."_

"Apa yang kau maksud Kairi?" Roxas memandang ke arah pintu itu.

_"Sora.."_

"Bagaimana aku bisa membukanya?" Sora masih merasa agak sakit.

_"Sora.."_

"Gunakan kunci itu.." Kairi menunjuk ke arah keyblade yang Sora pegang.

_"Sora.."_

"Tetapi ini terlalu besar Kairi." Roxas menjadi bingung dengan tingkah laku Kairi.

_"Sora.."_

"Kembalikan ke keadaan semula." Sora lalu mengangkat keybladenya dan melepaskan pegangannya. Pedang itu kembali menjadi sebuah kalung dengan bandul kunci. Sora lalu berjalan ke arah Kairi sementara itu Roxas masih terdiam.

_"Sora..!"_

"Apa kau yakin Kairi?" Sora sudah berada di sebelah Kairi. Tangannya memegang kunci itu dan berhenti beberapa centi dari lubang kunci itu. Sora dapat melihat Kairi tersenyum. Maka dimasukkanlah kunci itu dan mulai diputarnya.

"Sora!" Suara Namine terdengar."Jangan buka pintu itu!" Namine baru saja menyadari sesuatu setelah melihat ke dalam buku yang dia bawa dan mencoba mencegah hal itu. Tetapi terlambat. Terdengar suara kunci pintu terbuka, 'KLIK'. Walau terdengar suara, pintu kayu itu tidak benar-benar terbuka.

"Sora! Dia bukan Kairi!"Namine berteriak. Kairi palsu itu tersenyum.

"Good boy.. Tak kusangka, selain mendapat prince of heart aku juga dapat membuka gerbang paralel karena telah menemukan seorang keyblader. Kau terlalu naif keyblader muda.." Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sora hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan kosong."Dan kau young lady. Sepertinya kau dapat mengetahui hanya dari melihat buku itu. Kau benar, aku bukan gadis itu." Kairi berjalan menjauhi mereka semua dan kembali berubah menjadi musuh mereka. Roxas pun tersadar.

"Dimana Kairi!" Roxas geram. Dia telah mempermainkan mereka.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya membuatnya tertidur dan memindahkannya ke dimensi lain." Orang berjubah hitam itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. Dalam kartu tersebut terdapat gambar Kairi yang tidur.

"Kairi ada disitu?"

"Fufu..anak yang bersemangat. Aku jadi menyukaimu." Mendengar hal itu, bulu kuduk Roxas berdiri." Daripada kau hanya menumpahkan kemarahanmu padaku, lebih baik kau lihat temanmu itu." Roxas tersadar. Memang benar, Sora berdiri diam mematung."Nah, aku harus segera pergi karena tugasku telah selesai."Dia membuka portal kegelapan dan berjalan masuk.

"Tung..tunggu!" Roxas hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat ketika melihat musuh mereka telah menghilang. Dia lalu menghampiri Sora dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sora, Sora..sadarlah!aku mohon!" Namine langsung menangis. Air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa jadi begini.. Kairi.."

_._._

**Rencana Axel**

Jadi, kita harus segera menemukan jalan untuk keluar dari ruangan ini? Riku bertanya kepada Axel.

"Yeah, pintu yang ada disana tidak bisa aku buka. Sepertinya dikunci dari luar.." Axel, Riku dan Xion sedang berdiskusi. Mereka masih terkurung di ruangan itu.

"Em..maaf.." Riku dan Axel menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah Xion dan Xion menjadi salah tingkah."Um.." Keluar keringat seperti dalam adegan komikal."Aku menemukan sesuatu yang terjatuh di lantai.." Xion menunjukkan sebuah kartu. Di dalam kartu tersebut terdapat gambar es. Axel mengambil kartu itu dari tangan Xion dan mengamatinya. Riku juga penasaran. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah ketukan, lalu suara kunci yang dibuka. Axel cepat-cepat menyembunyikan kartu yang Xion temukan di saku bajunya. Ketika pintu terbuka, muncul seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang. Seorang anak cewek.

"Hei, kalian bertiga. Boss ingin menemui kalian.." Orang itu bersandar di pintu yang terbuka sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya."Apa kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" Cewek itu tersenyum. Riku dan Axel langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Xion hanya bingung.

"Hei Axel, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Kita harus menggunakan kesempatan ini.." Riku berbisik kepada Axel.

"Ya, aku dapat mengatasi dia. Lalu, kau bawa Xion lari melewati pintu dan aku akan menyusul kalian setelah menjatuhkannya." Axel sudah membuat rencana. Sementara orang yang sedang berdiri itu sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar pembicaan mereka hanya memandang dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Ayolah..aku tidak ada waktu untuk hanya menunggu kalian.." Orang itu mulai merasa jengkel. Riku dan Axel buru-buru berdiri dari tempat tidur. Axel kemudian maju duluan. Dia tengah berada di depan orang itu sekarang.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak bermaksud kasar..tetapi-" Axel langsung mencengkeram kedua bahu orang di depannya dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamar itu."Riku, Xion!" Begitu Axel berteriak, Riku langsung menarik tangan Xion dan berlari. Saat keluar dari kamar itu, Riku tiba-tiba mendadak berhenti. Tentu saja Xion langsung menabrak Riku yang ada di depannya.

"A..Ada apa Riku?" Xion yang terkejut saat tiba-tiba ditarik dan berlari dapat melihat Riku mulai berkeringat. Xion menyadari di depan mereka ada empat orang yang memakai jubah hitam termasuk orang berambut pirang yang seharusnya dapat Axel jatuhkan. Riku melihat Axel tergeletak di lantai, tetapi masih membuka matanya. Riku langsung waspada dan melindungi Xion.

"Nah, nah..apa yang teman kalian lakukan itu tidak baik.." Salah seorang yang masih memakai tudung itu berbicara.

"AXEL!" Xion berteriak.

"Dia..haa..ukh.." Axel mencoba bangkit dan berhasil duduk."Mengeluarkan sengatan listrik saat aku berusaha menjatuhkannya,haah..haah.." Nafas Axel memburu. Dia benar-benar terkejut saat dirinya terkena listrik

"?"

"Hm..lalu, apakah dengan ini kalian mau bekerjasama?" Dua orang dari mereka kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Hanya tinggal cewek berambut pirang dan seseorang. Dia membuka tudungnya, seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut bewarna pink dan dia sedang membawa bunga mawar merah tanpa duri."Namaku adalah Marluxia dan dia adalah Larxene. Kalian akan menjadi tamu kami..dan mari bertemu dengan pemimpin kami.." Orang yang bernama Marluxia itu mendekati Xion yang ada di belakang Riku dan menyematkan bunga mawar yang dia bawa ke atas telinga Xion. Riku hanya memandang nanar dengan apa yang dikakukan orang berambut pink itu. Melihat tatapan Riku, Marluxia hanya tersenyum. Sementara itu wajah Xion menjadi merah. Larxene hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar playboy.."

TBC~

CATATAN: hello hay- nie terusannya. Kalau ada nama yang salah kasih tahu yah! Makasih saran2nya, baru diproses nih. Tar Sora jadi Ven yah XD


	6. Chapter5: Destiny island part3

The Begining of Kingdom Hearts : Other Series-opening

Kingdom Hearts

(Tetsuya Nomura)

Rating : PG-13(atau kaya rating asli gamenya)

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Romance

Disclaimer.. KH bukan milikku.. punyanya mas Tetsuya(yang bikin cerita asli)

Pinjem karakternya dari KH2 dan 358/2 days.

~Destiny Island~

Chapter 4

**part three.**

"Hei..kenapa kita berpakaian seperti ini?" Axel memperhatikan dirinya. Kini, Dia, Riku dan Xion memakai pakaian yang sama dengan mereka. Sebuah jaket kulit atau jubah bewarna hitam yang panjang. Mereka sedang duduk disebuah kursi. Orang yang bernama Marluxia kini hanya sedang berdiri sambil membawa bunga mawar lain dan entah bagaimana, kini didekat kakinya terdapat rontokan kelopak bunga mawar. Axel tidak mau mencari tahu. Diperhatikannya di dekat pintu masuk terdapat sebuah boneka yang melayang dan mempunyai antena bola bewarna merah. Axel menganggap itu adalah mahkluk aneh. Riku yang duduk di ujung kiri dan berada dekat dengan Larxene hanya mengamati ruangan tempat mereka duduk. Tidak ada jalan lain selain jalan masuk yang mereka lalui..'sial'. Xion yang duduk di tengah hanya memperhatikan lantai karena dia masih merasa tidak nyaman setelah kejadian itu. Bunga yang diselipkan ke telinganya telah diinjak oleh Riku.

Tak berapa lama, muncul seseorang dari tempat Axel dkk masuk. Orang itu juga memakai pakaian yang sama dan dia adalah bos mereka, Xemnas..

"Hm..bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Xemnas berjalan dan duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan tempat mereka duduk."..dan selamat datang di markas organisasi hitam.."

XXX

"Naminé, bagaimana keadaan Sora?" Roxas, Namine dan Sora kini telah kembali berada di gudang tempat mereka tidur sebelumnya.

Setelah kejadian Sora tertusuk sesuatu dan muncul sebuah kunci. Orang dengan jubah hitam yang menculik Kairi. Warna mata Sora yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bewarna emas setelah asap aneh dilempar oleh orang itu membuat Roxas berpikir. Ini tidak main-main, nyawa mereka dipertaruhkan. Ini bukanlah game yang dapat diulang jika game over.

"Dia sedang tidur.." Naminé duduk di dekat Sora yang sedang tidur dengan mata sayu.

Hari telah menjelang malam dengan keadaan yang tidak pasti. Roxas berjalan keluar setelah memberitahu Naminé dia hanya akan mencari angin dan memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Kini, angin malam menerpa tubuh Roxas. Dia berjalan diatas pasir pantai dan memandang ke langit. Ribuan bintang memperhatikannya. Roxas kemudian memandang sepatunya.

"Apa yang akan Axel lakukan disaat seperti ini.."Roxas menendang pasir dengan kakinya."Aku juga ingin tahu apa Axel dan yang lain cemas saat tidak menemukan seorangpun dirumah." Roxas kini mendesah. Ketika matanya melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan di tempat dia menendang pasir itu, Roxas langsung jongkok dan menggali pasir itu. Dilihatnya dua buah kerang yang berbentuk seperti bintang yang bewarna putih dan hijau. Diambilnya kerang itu dan diamatinya. Warna kerang itu seperti warna mata milik Axel.

"Srek, srek.." Roxas mendengar sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan tetapi tidak dapat melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Apa cuma perasaanku?" Roxas mengerutkan keningnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana kanan dan kirinya.

Debur ombak sangatlah tenang. Roxas berjalan di tepian laut dan memandang ke arah bawah papan kayu menjorok ke laut yang gelap. Tanpa Roxas duga, keluar sesuatu dari bayangan itu dan langsung menerjangnya sehingga jatuh ke belakang. Roxas tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Binatang?bukan..warna tubuh mahkluk itu berwarna hitam. Walaupun hari telah malam, namun Roxas masih dapat melihat karena dia berada di tempat terbuka dan sekelilingnya belumlah terlalu gelap. Dia kemudian berdiri dan memandang kesamping kiri-kanan, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menabraknya dari belakang dan membuat Roxas terhuyung ke depan. Roxas langsung dapat menemukan keseimbangan dan memandang apa yang menabraknya. Mahkluk bewarna hitam dengan dua buah antena sedang berdiri di depannya. Kemudian muncul lagi satu di belakang mahkluk itu. Roxas yang terkejut mundur selangkah tetapi dia merasa menginjak sesuatu. Dilihatnya mahkluk aneh itu di bawah kakinya dan membuat Roxas melompat. Kini Roxas dikelilingi oleh mahkluk itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Dia memandang tempat Naminé dan Sora berada."Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka!"

Tiba-tiba saku kanan dan kiri celana Roxas bersinar. Diambilnya kerang yang ditemukannya. Roxas kemudian mengamati kerang yang dia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Benar, kerang itu yang bercahaya. Para mahkluk bewarna hitam itu mulai mundur dan menghindar dari pancaran cahaya. Roxas mengerti, perlahan dia berjalan diantara ratusan mahkluk itu menuju ketempat Sora dan Naminé. Saat akan sampai di pintu, terdengar teriakan Namine. Roxas langsung memasukkan kerang itu ke saku celananya lagi dan membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Naminé terduduk dan dia juga dapat melihat Sora.

"Eh?Sora sudah sadar?" Roxas tentu akan merasa senang melihat Sora yang akhirnya sadar jikalau tidak mendengar teriakan Naminé dan melihatnya terduduk di lantai.

"Roxas.. So-sora.." Memang benar. Sora. Berdiri didekat tangga dengan tangannya diletakkan di pinggang. Kalung berbandul kunci kini dia pegang dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sora?" Sora hanya tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu tidak seperti yang biasa Roxas lihat jika dia melihat senyuman Sora saat mereka sedang bercanda."Apa yang terjadi.." Belum sempat Roxas menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sora berbalik dan berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa berkata sesuatu. Naminé telah berdiri dan menggenggam erat bukunya.

"Sora menjadi orang lain." Namine hanya berbisik.

"Ya, aku dapat melihatnya." Roxas berpikir. "Naminé, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan mengejar Sora dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya.."

Setelah berkata kepada Naminé, Roxas melangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah menaiki anak tangga. Dia membuka pintu yang ada di depannya perlahan. Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menyelusuri jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan dengan pulau kecil yang dilihatnya sewaktu berenang mencari ikan.

Sora, berdiri membelakangi Roxas dan hanya diam. Tangan kanannya masih memegang kalung itu.

"Kairi menghilang karena aku.." Terdengar desahan. Sora melihat Roxas dari bahunya."Kairi menghilang dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..aku memang tidak berguna." Sora tertawa."Pantas saja kalau aku selalu kalah dengan Riku. Kalau saja aku lebih kuat.." Digenggamnya bandul kunci itu dengan kuat sampai tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

"Sora.." Roxas menelan ludahnya. "Itu bukan kesalahanmu..kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu.." Roxas perlahan berjalan ke arah Sora. Dia berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat Sora berdiri. Sora tertawa tetapi tawanya sangat menyayat hati. Dia kemudian berbalik dan mereka berhadap-hadapan. Mata Sora yang bewarna kuning emas terlihat penuh kesedihan.

"Entahlah Roxas..aku merasakan sesuatu dalam hatiku..aku ingin menyelamatkan Kairi dengan menjadi lebih kuat. Kuh, benar. Jalan satu-satunya adalah menjadi kuat dan kita bisa dapat keluar dari tempat ini." Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan dari bawah kaki Sora. Bayangan berbentuk tangan yang mulai menyelimuti kakinya.

"Sora, kakimu!" Roxas merasakan sesuatu dibawah kakinya dan melihat bayangan itu juga mulai membuat kakinya tertelan kegelapan."Arrg!" Roxas mencoba menggerakkan kakinya tetapi sangat sulit. Seakan kakinya merekat dengan bayangan hitam itu. Dia lalu memandang Sora yang hanya diam melihat mereka berdua hampir tertelan kegelapan.

"Kau tahu Roxas, aku pernah diberitahu, banyak orang yang mencari cahaya di dalam kehidupan mereka. Bahkan serangga secara insting akan mendatangi tempat dimana terdapat cahaya. Tetapi, mereka tidak tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir jika mereka terlalu mendekati cahaya itu." Sora melepaskan genggamannya dan kini memegang rantai kalung itu. Di bandul kunci itu terdapat darah Sora."Ada yang memanggilku.." Bandul itu berubah menjadi pedang berbentuk kunci. Namun, pedang yang dibawa oleh Sora berbeda dari sebelumnya.

* * *

'Void Gear'

* * *

"Jadi itu namamu.." Sora kemudian menancapkan pedang itu ke tanah dan kembali menatap Roxas.

"Kau..bukan Sora."

"Roxas, apa yang kau bicarakan?Ayo kita menjadi lebih kuat dan keluar dari sini.."

Roxas hanya menunduk. "Sora..kembalikan dia, bodoh!" Keluar air mata dari mata kanan Roxas dan dia menatap Sora. Roxas kemudian menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Bayangan berbentuk tangan itu telah menelan tangannya.

"Ro-xas..akh!" Sora berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya. Keybladenya berdetak seirama detak jantungnya.

Deg. Deg

Sora melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Roxas. Semua tangan berwarna hitam itu dengan mudahnya langsung terlepas dari tubuh Roxas dan mulai beralih ke tubuh Sora. Diambilnya keyblade yang ditancap ke tanah itu dengan tangan kanannya. Kini, seluruh tubuh Sora hampir tertelan kegelapan.

"Sora!"

"Roxas..jaga Naminé" Sora lalu menghilang secara tiba-tiba bersama bayangan tangan itu dan meninggalkan Roxas sendirian.

"Roxas?" Roxas langsung menoleh dan mendapati Naminé sedang berdiri diseberang jembatan. Roxas bangkit dan menghapus air matanya.

"Dimana Sora?" Dari nada suaranya, Naminé sangatlah cemas.

Roxas sedang berjalan menyeberangi jembatan ketika dilihatnya mahkluk yang sebelumnya mengerumuninya berada di belakang Naminé.

"Naminé, di belakangmu!" Roxas berlari. "Belakang?" Naminé menoleh dan terkejut. Tanpa sadar, dia melakukan sesuatu.

'Buak!'

Mahkluk itu terlempar jatuh dan menghilang.

"Eh?" Roxas yang telah berada di dekat Naminé melihat hal itu kebingungan. Naminé telah memukul mahkluk itu dengan buku yang dia pegang. Tiba-tiba buku itu bersinar dan halamannya terbuka.

* * *

'Heartless'

* * *

Itu nama mahkluk yang menyerang mereka. Di dalam buku itu tiba-tiba tertulis penjelasan tentang heartless. Belum sempat mempelajari buku itu lebih dalam, muncul heartless lain dan jumlahnya ratusan yang langsung menyerang mereka berdua. Roxas berdiri di depan Naminé untuk melindunginya. Ketika para heartless hampir menyerang, heartless-heartless itu diam. Seakan waktu berhenti.

_"Gunakan keyblade milikmu..panggil mereka.."_ Terdengar suara._"Sora..anak itu telah memilih jalannya sendiri. Jalan kegelapan. Tapi percayalah, di dalam hatinya tetap terdapat cahaya sehingga dia tidak akan ditelan kegelapan.."_ Roxas hanya mendengarkan suara yang ada di kepalanya itu._"Panggil mereka.."_ Suara itu terdengar semakin sama."Nama mereka."

"Oblivion dan Oathkeeper.." Roxas berbisik. Kini di kedua buah tangannya terdapat dua keyblade.

Heartsless yang hampir menyerang mereka menghilang. Waktu telah kembali seperti semula.

"Naminé, masuk ke dalam!aku akan mengurus mereka!" Walaupun Roxas belum paham dengan permainan ini, tetapi dia sering bermain game RPG. Jadi tidaklah sulit baginya untuk menduga apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Hati-hati.." Naminé membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk.

"Nah.." Keringat Roxas menetes dari samping wajahnya."Akan kupastikan kalian musnah.." Roxas bersiap dengan menggenggam erat keybladenya."Majulah!"

TBC~

Catatan: Akhirnya update juga. Buat yang telah memberi review dan masukan. Aku ucapkan terimakasih. Iya, aku salah bahasa inggris. Bukan princes, tetapi princess. Koreksi~


End file.
